Já estava confusa quando te conheci, agora piorei
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos em que um prisioneiro da Dimensão Omega fugiu aterrorizava cruelmente Andros , Bloom voltou para a Terra depois de perder a batalha, agora , para terminar sua férias na tranqüilidade de sua cidade . Os acontecimentos de seu encontro com o mais novo inimigo não à abandonavam quando queria dormir , ela fica confusa , e mais ainda com uma segunda visita


Hoje foi um dia e tanto , fomos ajudar Layla a salvar seu planeta de um bruxo do mal que fugiu da sua prisão mas...não saiu como esperado , perdemos , e feio , Layla ficou cega , por sorte ganhou um super poder e com ele ela voltou a ver novamente , com uma ajuda da diretora Faragonda .

Eu estava deitada na cama virada para as estrelas na noite escura em Gardenia . Ainda estava de férias e resolvi passar uns dias com meus pais antes de voltar para as aulas na escola, além do mais a diretora Fagonda recomendou isso ,quando nos falamos na última vez ,ela disse que depois de tudo que passamos em Andros, o melhor a se fazer agora era descansar em nossas casas com nossas famílias

Não conseguia dormir o acontecimentos de hoje batiam fortemente na minha cabeça . As trix aquelas malditas bruxas de volta (pra variar ) , já não agüento mais ver aqueles rostos novamente , elas nunca se cansam ! Parece até mesmo um vicio , elas voltarem sempre e , agora acompanhadas por um poderoso inimigo , que me deixou com duvidas na minha cabeça que não deixavam meu sono vir

Uma estrela passou rasgando o céu , levantei mais o olhar para o céu estrelado enquanto refletia em meus pensamentos . Mas aquele cara o bruxo , o tal...Valtor por que ele me salvou de ser afogada para minha morte certa ? Ele é o vilão por que salvaria a mocinha que ele nem se quer conhece e quer prende-lo de volta ?

Ele era estranho mais ao mesmo tempo interessante . A marca que ele deixou ,além do fato de me salvar foi seus olhos cor dourados ,eles eram penetrantes , parecia até que eles podia ver minha alma ou o mais profundo sentimento

Eu tinha algo em mim que parecia me dizer quando tal pessoa era boa ou ruim , e quando o vi, não sabia ao certo em que quadro incluí-lo , ok ele é o vilão lutei contra ele , mas porque então tenho dificuldade em afirmar se ele é totalmente mau , afinal ele me salvou da minha morte certo ? Isso me queria dizer que ele não era tão mal não é ? Aquele bruxo esconde algo por trás de seu rosto frio , talvez algo que saiba sobre mim , por que mais então me salvaria .

Eu levei meus joelhos no queixo e sentei na cama afastando os cobertores de mim . Era uma noite linda , mas estava sem sono algum com tudo aquilo .Só queria mesmo apenas tranqüilidade ,fechar os olhos e dormir , mas não posso , todas as minhas perguntas sobre Valtor martelam minha cabeça com força me atormentam . Me levantei e caminhei para fora do quarto indo até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite quente isso sempre me ajudou a dormir quando não conseguia .

A casa estava silenciosa , tudo o que se ouvia era alguns barulhos na rua , casa estava um silencio ensurdecedor . Os meus passos batiam de vagar no piso de casa ao andar , mas em um certo tempo escutei um passo forte no chão que me fez parar e olhar mais atentamente na escuridão , ainda era quieta e escura , novamente me pus a andar, achando que aquilo que ouvi era somente minha imaginação . Quando cheguei na cozinha ,abri a geladeira para pegar o leite , a luz iluminava a cozinha que ainda era escura por não ter acendido a luz e o seu frio vinha batendo para fora .

Quando me inclinei mais para a geladeira para achar o leite os passos foram ouvidos novamente , dessa vez mais perto e mais forte . Me virei com rapidez ao ouvir e a porta da geladeira fechou fazendo barulho alto , senti uma mão enluvada tapar minha boca e me empurrar para a parede mais próxima fazendo eu bater com força . Apertei os olhos com força , não via nada só a escuridão da noite _droga por que eu não acendi a maldita luz ! _Pensei com raiva .Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a que cobria minha boca tentando tirar , gemia tentando falar , mas era inútil meus lábios nem se quer se mexem . Só então com minha outra mão livre eu criei uma bola de fogo e levantei para perto do meu rosto, que revelou um outro rosto no qual tinha um sorriso ameaçador esculpido nele .Valtor ele estava aqui , o que ele quer ? Arregalei meus olhos ao vê-lo ,e parei de gemer ficando um silencio entre nós

"não sei o porque esquentar o leite ..." ele começou a dizer ,com sua outra mão livre virou a garrafa de leite na boca tomando um breve gole e continuo quando colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa " ele é muito melhor gelado como nós quando somos frios e impetuosos " eu tentei falar algo mas sua mão cobria minha boca com força e só saíram breves choros .Ele sorriu novamente envolvendo sua mão com a minha esmagando a bola de fogo e deixando somente um luz mais fraca onde somente poderíamos ver o rosto um do outro e nada mais .Lentamente ele foi tirando a sua mão da minha boca , eu fiquei parada vendo seu rosto e olhei novamente para aqueles olhos dourados . Quando tirou por completo a mão eu pude falar

"o que você esta fazendo aqui ?" perguntei de uma vez . Ele riu e se aproximou mais do meu rosto dando para sentir sua respiração quente bater contra o meu rosto

"eu queria te ver ...falar com você só " ele respondeu de uma vez .Sua mão ainda segurava a minha sentia sua energia sobre mim era boa , me fazia sentir arrepios . Eu respirei de vagar tentando manter a calma

"não acha que já nos falamos suficientemente por hoje ?" eu disse entre os dentes. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e falou com a voz mais cansada

" suas amigas nos atrapalharam então achei melhor continuar nossa conversa em um lugar mais calmo e silencioso " com minha mão livre eu empurrei ele para trás mas em resposta ele colocou o peso do seu corpo em cima de mim sobre a parede . Eu grunhi de raiva e agucei o olhar

"como sabe onde eu moro ?" ele respirou fundo falando

"eu sei tudo sobre você ...princesa Bloom de Domino " fiquei sem palavras por um tempo até que comecei a me perguntar , _como ele sabe ? Quem é ele afinal ?_

"como ..." eu comecei até que dedos cobriram meu lábios e um breve momento de silencio foi feito .Valtor passou sua mão sobre o meu rosto

"não pergunte tanto querida vai estragar o clima " ele falou com o seu olhar de diversão . Eu balancei o rosto com força e falei mais alto com um pouco de raiva em meu tom de voz

"que clima ? Eu tenho um namorado seu abusado estúpido " ele riu alto dessa vez balançando a cabeça . _Por que age assim ?_ Me perguntei

"garanto que o clima que me referia não seria esse mas..." sua mão saiu do meu rosto para descer até a minha cintura na qual ele me puxou contra ele sussurrando sedutoramente no meu ouvido " eu apreciaria tanto quanto sei você faria " eu tremi um pouco e quando ele encontrou meu rosto ,ficando centímetros dele eu me perguntava _o que ele esta tentando fazer ? _

"fique longe de mim nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzaram tanto quanto hoje esta ouvindo " ele inclinou sua testa contra a minha e falou mais baixo

"se cruzaram ainda mias minha querida , e escute eu nunca imaginaria que encontraria a princesa de Domino quando saísse da Dimensão Omega " ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo vermelho cacheado dizendo " mas agora que encontrei quero aproveitar para me vingar de tudo "

"de ...tudo...o que ? perguntei com a voz tremula . Valtor sorriu e largou minha mão me deixando na profunda escuridão .

"Bloom " suspirei alto ao ver minha mãe e meu pai na cozinha gora acendendo a luz e olhando para mim confusos

"querida não consegue dormir ?" minha mãe perguntou colocando uma mão no meu ombro

"eu sei o que é bom um copo de leite bem quentinho " meu pai balançou a garrafa de leite na mão . Balancei a cabeça freneticamente em negação e sai correndo da cozinha gritando

"LEITE NÃO " corri para o meu quarto e bati a porta em seguida me joguei na cama respirando pesadamente agora ficando a noite inteira sem dormir somente pensando nele e naquele momento agora , o que foi aquilo ? Ainda tinha dificuldade em dizer ele é totalmente mal ou ainda tem algo bom dentro dele ?

**O que acharam ? :)**


End file.
